In the aforementioned application, incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a method of forming a flexible plastic tube comprising injection molding a finish having an opening, extruding a tube integrally with the finish by relevant movement of the finish with respect to an extruder orifice, moving the finish axially away from the extruder orifice while continuing continuously extruding the tube, closing a blow mold about the extruded tube, blowing the tube into an integral container body having a closed bottom, opening the molds to provide an integral flexible tube with a finish thereon. Thereafter the method consists of decorating the body with indicia, and cutting the closed end of the tube leaving an open-ended tube of the end opposite the finish, and applying a closure to the finish. A closure is applied either before or after cutting the bottom from the container. Preferably the closure is applied to the finish after decorating. Subsequently, the tube is filled through the open end and the open end is sealed. The step of decorating includes rotating the tube about the longitudinal axis of the tube while engaging the finish and bottom. The step of decorating preferably comprises rotating the container relative to a silk screen printing device. The step of injection molding and extrusion molding preferably comprises injecting and extruding linear low density polyethylene. However, high density polyethylene and low density polyethylene may be used.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a flexible tube and closure system which can be used in an inverted position; which can be manipulated by one hand; and which provides for directional dispensing.
In accordance with the invention, the plastic tube is provided with a finish and a thumb actuated closure is applied thereto. The closure has spaced walls defining an annular space for receiving the finish of the plastic tube and at least one of the walls has a thread thereon for rotatably engaging the finish. The closure includes a sealing portion that sealing engages a post on the finish so that rotation of the closure moves the sealing portion into and out of engagement with the post. A finger engaging portion on the closure is adapted to be engaged by a thumb as the plastic tube is held in an inverted position.